unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper
The Ripper (also called Ripjack) is a weapon appearing in the Unreal series. __TOC__ Overview The weapon is the successor of the Razorjack. Its primary fire is the same: it launches a serrated disc at the opponent, which beheads them on contact. The alternate fire launches an exploding disc, directly in UT and by charging in UC2. The other difference between both versions of the weapon is that the charged disc can be launched at the floor in order to be used as a proxy mine of sorts. Unreal Tournament ;Classification :Ballistic Blade Launcher ;Primary Fire :Razor sharp titanium discs are launched at a medium rate of speed. Shots will ricochet off any surfaces for 6 times before disappearing. Watch out for head shooting yourself! ;Secondary Fire :Explosive discs are launched at a slower rate of fire. The primary shot will bounce off of surroundings (but not people) for five hits before evaporating. The secondary shot will explode on contact with anything, causing small splash damage. Both shots will kill in 2 direct hits. The Ripper is deadly in closed spaces, but care must be taken not to behead yourself with it. Its ammo pack has the appearance of a red blade hopper with yellow markings on the sides and top, and it has three metal supports at the bottom and a metal handle on top. Unreal Championship 2 ;Classification :Ballistic Blade Launcher and Mine Layer ;Primary Fire :The primary fire for the Ripjack is a ricocheting circular saw blade that can remove an opponents head on a direct hit on the neck. It's useful at close-mid range and can become a potential long range weapon when Homing adrenaline ability is used. It is also handy for shooting around corners or into other rooms since the blade bounces off walls several times before dissipating. This fire mode is the only fire mode other then the Flak Cannon primary fire mode that cannot be detonated by EMP attack ;Alternate Fire :The secondary fire for the Ripjack spins the blade and grinds it against a pin to increase its heat and energy, effectively turning an already dangerous saw blade to exploded after striking a surface or unfortunate player not smart enough to move out of the slower moving blades path. It also can utilize homing to make it a much more effective weapon at longer ranges. The EMP adrenaline power can turn the blade into an air bursting munition to effectively hit an opponent with splash damage rather then full head on damage. Beware that if timed wrong or if an enemy is using EMP, the blade will explode in your face and humiliate you. ;Combo Fire Mode (Rip Mine) :Holding alternate fire and pressing primary fire can turn the explosive spinning saw blade into a land mine that cuts itself into any surface and detonates when a player steps into its senor range. Making the Ripjack easily an effective weapon in offensive and defensive operation. Homing adrenaline will veer the disk toward an opponent and even if it misses can stick in the ground near them and catch them off guard. Rip Mines can also be used as weapons to deter chasers by firing the mine in front of you and jumping over it before it strikes the ground and leaving a nasty surprise of an unwary attacker. The same EMP tactic can be used with Rip Mines but can also be used against you as well so be wary of EMP. The Ripjack is the descendant of the Skaarj Razorjack and the Liandri Grand Tournament Ripper weapons. Like the weapons before it fires bladed disks as munitions. Tips and tricks Unreal Tournament ;Techniques: :Aim for the necks of your opponents. :Shoot around corners if you suspect there's an enemy. :Good for quick defensive escapes when combined with the Bio Rifle; lay gooey minefield with Bio Rifle, and run away shooting razor discs around corners. Trivia * The Ripper did not return in any later incarnations of Unreal Tournament and there was no replacement weapon. Instead, all remaining weapons were shifted down one inventory slot. This allowed the Sniper Rifle and Redeemer to have separate weapon slots. Gallery Ripper.png|First-person view UT99-Blades.png|Ammo External links and references See also *Razorjack, the Unreal counterpart